Trixie/Gallery/Digital Series
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) Queen of Clubs Big Mac, Snips, Snails, and Trixie in the RPG club EGDS4.png Photo of Applejack and the RPG club EGDS4.png Overpowered Trixie walking past Sunset Shimmer with swagger EGDS5.png Sunset Shimmer watches Trixie walk past her EGDS5.png A Little Birdie Told Me Cranky Doodle teaching a math class EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon groaning with despair EGDS10.png|"Ugh..." Trixie Lulamoon groaning into her test paper EGDS10.png|"...I hate math." Trixie Lulamoon hears more chirping birds EGDS10.png Trixie hears Fluttershy talk to the birds EGDS10.png|Huh? Trixie getting suspicious of Fluttershy EGDS10.png|What's going on? Trixie Lulamoon thinks Fluttershy is cheating EGDS10.png|Cheating while talking with smart birds? Fluttershy settles an argument between birds EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon calling out to Mr. Doodle EGDS10.png|"Mr. Doodle!" Trixie Lulamoon "the Honest and Observant" EGDS10.png|"The Honest and Observant Trixie..." Trixie Lulamoon "has reason to believe" EGDS10.png|"...has reason to believe..." Trixie accuses Fluttershy of cheating EGDS10.png|...that Fluttershy is cheating!" Trixie "I saw her talking to those birds!" EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon scornful of Fluttershy EGDS10.png Fluttershy swears she wasn't cheating EGDS10.png Fluttershy "they were having an argument" EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon doesn't believe Fluttershy EGDS10.png Fluttershy defending herself EGDS10.png Trixie still doesn't believe Fluttershy EGDS10.png Fluttershy looking offended at Trixie EGDS10.png Fluttershy directly challenging Trixie EGDS10.png Trixie tells Fluttershy to prove her innocence EGDS10.png Fluttershy vs. Trixie Lulamoon EGDS10.png Fluttershy marches to the front of the classroom EGDS10.png Fluttershy snaps off the end of her chalk piece EGDS10.png Fluttershy continues writing on the chalkboard EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon starting to get nervous EGDS10.png Trixie sits back down with an angry blush EGDS10.png|Angry Trixie Trixie blushes and pouts in embarrassment EGDS10.png|I'll have my revenge, Fluttershy! Birds notice Trixie's hand reaching up EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon climbing the birds' tree EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon asks the birds for a tutor EGDS10.png|"The Great and Powerful Trixie needs a tutor." Trixie "which one of you knows trigonometry?" EGDS10.png|"Uh, which one of you knows trigonometry?" My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Street Magic with Trixie! Trixie Lulamoon presenting her magic show EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon bowing to the camera EGDS31.png Trixie "here to blow your feeble minds" EGDS31.png Trixie performing magic on the street EGDS31.png Spike "everyone believes that you're great" EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon "don't worry, I got this" EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon about to cut Spike in half EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon raising sword above her head EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon's sword telekinetically stops EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon's magic supplies start to float EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon believes she's using telekinesis EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon demonstrating her telekinesis EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon levitating her magic supplies EGDS31.png Spike floats away as Trixie Lulamoon flaunts EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon "you're welcome" EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon "I am all-powerful" EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon reveling in the attention EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon notices camera flashing EGDS31.png Trixie smiles and poses for the cameras EGDS31.png Best in Show: The Pre-Show Applejack introducing the show contestants EGDS35.png Rainbow Dash polishing Tank's shell EGDS35.png Micro Chips, Trixie, and Bulk Biceps with their pets EGDS35.png Best in Show: The Victory Lap Trixie waving to the pet show crowd EGDS36.png Unnamed boy waving to the crowd EGDS36.png Schedule Swap Bulk Biceps posing in art class EGDS37.png Applejack in art class EGDS37.png CHS students in the school cafeteria EGDS37.png I'm on a Yacht Fluttershy dancing with other CHS students EGDS41.png Girls and Bulk worried about Applejack EGDS41.png Applejack stands up with a sunburn EGDS41.png Applejack dancing with a sunburn EGDS41.png Applejack feeling the burn EGDS41.png Dance party on the Luxe Deluxe EGDS41.png CHS students dancing by the pool EGDS41.png RD, Pinkie, and Twi having a pool race EGDS41.png Run to Break Free Snails_throws_paper_airplane;_Snips_crashes_into_Trixie_EGDS42.png Rainbow_Dash_dodging_Trixie's_flying_cards_EGDS42.png Rainbow_ducks_under_Snails'_paper_airplane_EGDS42.png Rainbow__time_cannot_hold_me_down__EGDS42.png Five Lines You Need to Stand In Exterior_view_of_Starswirled_Music_Festival_EGDS47.png Pinkie_Pie_greeting_the_video_viewers_EGDS47.png Pinkie_Pie_pointing_at_herself_EGDS47.png Pinkie_Pie__bringing_you_the_list__EGDS47.png Pinkie__you've_all_been_waiting_for__EGDS47.png View_of_front_of_the_security_line_EGDS47.png Pinkie_Pie_presents_the_bathroom_line_EGDS47.png Pinkie_and_festival_goers_in_conga_line_EGDS47.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Best Trends Forever Trixie, Snips, and Snails follow Twilight EGDS12a.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful and Smart" EGDS12a.png Trixie has a question for Twilight EGDS12a.png Trixie wearing glasses EGDS12a.png Trixie "how do I get to that cool place" EGDS12a.png Trixie shouting "the library!" EGDS12a.png Trixie running toward the library EGDS12a.png Trixie going through her school locker EGDS12b.png Rarity mistaking Trixie for Rainbow Dash EGDS12b.png Rarity giggling with amusement EGDS12b.png Trixie with rainbow-dyed hair EGDS12b.png Trixie proclaims her rainbow-dyed greatness EGDS12b.png Rarity interrupting Trixie EGDS12b.png Rarity moving away from Trixie EGDS12b.png Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot Trixie Lulamoon entering Rarity's office CYOE6b.png Rarity watching Trixie enter the room CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon sitting across from Rarity CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon looking at her nails CYOE6b.png Trixie and Rarity staring each other down CYOE6b.png Rarity raising her eyebrow at Trixie CYOE6b.png Rarity leaning over the table as she glares CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon smirking at Rarity CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon with a confident smirk CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon messing with Rarity's head CYOE6b.png Trixie realizing her mind games don't work CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon repositioning her chair CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon sliding into her chair CYOE6b.png Trixie and Rarity having a silent standoff CYOE6b.png Clock ticking over Trixie and Rarity CYOE6b.png Trixie looking confused at Rarity CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon starting to sweat CYOE6b.png Trixie looking at all of Rarity's makeup CYOE6b.png Close-up on Trixie's sweat-covered face CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon rising from her chair CYOE6b.png Trixie glares at Rarity as she leaves CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon mentally monologuing CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon trips over something CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon looks down at the floor CYOE6b.png Trixie pointing at rocks on the floor CYOE6b.png Trixie Lulamoon flips the light switch CYOE6b.png Rarity looking at rocks on the floor CYOE6b.png Rarity and Trixie surprised to see Spike CYOE6b.png Rarity picking up Spike the dog CYOE6b.png Rarity holding Spike in her arms CYOE6b.png Rarity reprimanding Spike the dog CYOE6b.png Spike grinning nervously at Rarity CYOE6b.png Detective Rarity solves the case CYOE6b.png Trixie mentally praising herself CYOE6b.png Spike looks confused at the fourth wall CYOE6b.png Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png Video slide of Rarity, Bulk, and Rainbow CYOE10a.png Video slide of Twilight and Flash Sentry CYOE10a.png Video slide of Applejack as talking tree CYOE10a.png Mr. Cranky Doodle busting a move CYOE10b.png Category:Character gallery pages